Over and Over again
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Based on the N's What if Sean was shot. I based it on he in a wheel chair instead of Jimmy and Emma visits him and nothing has changed between them.
1. you make me stronger

**Just a tiny fic on the What if webs on the-n. It's of Sean being in a wheel chair and having to deal with it with the girl who's always been by his side, Emma.**

Sean tapped his fingers on his lunch table hard, he's been their since lunch. Everyone left him alone because he was having a shitty day and pretty much told them to leave anyways, he didn't want to see ANYONE. He punched his wheel chair hard.

Emma slowly went down the hall and into the cafeteria to do the rest of her homework, she was sick the other day so Mr.Armstrong was letting her go catch up.

Emma looks into the room and smiled seeing a certain someone.

Her favorite someone. Who seemed pretty pissed off, she smiled a bit sneaking behind.

"Hey grumpy" she teased laying her chin on his shoulder as she bent a little.

He closed his eyes, her voice was the only thing that pretty much calmed him down, he opens them as she goes around and sits on the table putting her binders on her lap.

"What's wrong?" she curiously asks, her beautiful brown eyes with nothing but worry in them, he smiled. She was probably the only one who understood him. He was glad she forgave him.

It was more than forgave. She fell even more in love with him. He saved her life and almost lost his. She cried the whole night at the hospital. Not even Ellie stayed that long, she was glad they broke up.

"What's wrong?" he rose an eyebrow and hits his wheel chair again she gave a look and smiled a bit "beating your chair won't help Seany" she jokes and he breaths "I wish it did" he said

She saddens leaning closer to him "You'll be out of it soon"

"Face it Emma, I'm living with it my **whole **life" he bitters and Emma looks down and back up.

"The nurse said you have a good chance Sean…" she drifts

"Em, I was shot in the **spine**" he had to make it clear to everyone, Emma looks even more upset and he frowns, he didn't mean to make it so regretting. As crazy as it sounds, he'd do it over and over just to save her life. That's how much he loved Emma Nelson.

"Yeah but, you've increased your strength limit with your body lifting, that's a sign of good" she helps out and he nods in agreement, that was good.

Sean then smirks "were you watching me Emma Nelson?" he saw her turn red and blush and he smiled more as he leaned more to her.

"Emma!" Peter came around and both looked over frowning "Mr.Armstrong said you can come back now" he eyes Sean and left.

"You can go…" Sean saddens wanting her to stay and she smiled as Peter left and Sean looks to her and huffs leaning back "he likes you"

"So?..." she gave a look "I don't like him"

"Why not? He's got the whit, smarts and legs" he snickers clenching his fists, to think of another guy touching her?

Emma softly watches him and her heart skips as she smiled standing forward and sat on his lap, his head moved up and his deep blue sea eyes peered to hers "yeah…but does he have the heart?" she cups his face and softly kisses him on the lips.

Sean wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her more as it deepened and hearts were flip flopping and shared the happiness of what they missed.

The pulled apart breathless and smiling as they lay forehead to forehead "your giving me hope Miss.Nelson…" he jokes as she slips her hand into his and plays with it

"That's the plan" she teased as they kiss again.

3 months later and Sean was doing more and more exercises. Soon enough in about a year he started walking again and even running. Every morning he and Emma would go out running just so he could feel the air again.. he loved it, he loved her.

Emma caught her breath as she leans on a tree and Sean goes to her leaning her more against it "I love you, Emma" he caressed her hair and she smiled "good" he smiled back as they kiss for a split second

"too bad your going to have to catch me for more" she taunts running away, in a second he caught her and lifts her as she laughs and it sung in his ears.

They'd be together forever. No doubt about it.

**Reviews! What do you think? .. no haters! Thank you**


	2. just a thought

**So I was thinking of to go on with this story. It's a good story line I just don't know how to keep going. What should be the plot? Any suggestions**

**Please leave some**

**Thanks ! **


End file.
